Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ends of the Earth
by Down In An Earlier Round
Summary: Basically my version of POTC 3. Barbossa and crew set out to find Jack, but with problems along the way. Will they find him? Pairings: JackElizabeth, WillElizabeth, ElizabethOC. Rated M for language and mature or sexual content. Chapter 3 now up!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: At long last, the first chapter of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ends of the Earth! Took me FOREVER to write this, so all your reviews better be good. Haha, kidding. Anyway, sorry if it seems off to a slow start, but please bear with me. Anyway, enjoy - and remember that all reviews are GREATLY appreciated, along with constructive criticism. But please, no flames.**

**

* * *

****PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: THE ENDS OF THE EARTH**

**CHAPTER ONE – "THE BEGINNING"**

It was quiet in the tiny, cramped cabin. All eyes were turned on Tia Dalma, the strange, mysterious gypsy. She looked from person to person; everyone else in the room had just spent their final moments on the Black Pearl before Davy Jones' kraken took it down, their beloved pirate captain along with it. The world around them seemed dark and dreary. Candles in the shack were lit and glowing brightly in contrast to the gloomy atmosphere around them.

Tia Dalma quietly asked, "If you were given da chance to find Jack…would you sail to da ends of da earth…just to find him?" Her beady black eyes were darker than ever before, as though she were about to perform some sort of magic. She looked around at the entire crew, awaiting answers.

Finally there were responses of "aye" from some, and all agreed until there was just the beautiful Elizabeth Swann and her love, Will Turner. Tia Dalma stared at Elizabeth until she uttered, "Yes," while nodding slightly. She then looked at Will.

"Aye," he whispered hesitantly.

Tia Dalma sat back a little and grinned. "Then you will need a captain who knows these waters to da ends of the earth…" she said, and she lifted her arm up to the spiral staircase in her cabin.

_Clunk…clunk…clunk…_

All the heads in the room turned upward to the stairs, and it suddenly got quieter. Elizabeth's mind was racing: _What is that? Who is that...what if it's all a trick?_ She bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything and just waited to see who it was coming down the stairs.

"So, tell me…" said a voice very familiar to Elizabeth as the person's body came into view: he was wearing a large navy blue overcoat and big black boots. And as his wretched face came into view, Elizabeth's eyes opened wide. Barbossa, the man who'd overthrown Jack years ago on the Black Pearl, was standing before them all. With no more hesitation, Barbossa finished his statement: "…how's me old ship?"

The room was deathly silent as everyone stared in awe at the ugly, brutal man they'd known as an enemy before. Tia Dalma just remained with her strange smile on her face, observing the crowd's faces. Barbossa wore a disgusting toothy grin on his face as well and surveyed the crew.

"Well?" he barked. "Someone going to answer me?"

Mr. Gibbs cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Sorry to tell you this, sir," he said slowly and quietly, "but the kraken took the Black Pearl down and claimed it…Jack with it." He shut his mouth when he saw the anger suddenly appear in Barbossa's expression, his nostrils flaring.

"What?!" he bellowed. "But…the Pearl, she's supposed to be…argh, damn it…" He glared at Tia Dalma and asked, "Is this true?"

"Aye," Tia Dalma responded slowly, "'tis true. Davy Jones sent da kraken on Jack, and Elizabeth chained him to da ship after her kiss, and da kraken claimed the Pearl."

"Wait…how'd you know that?" Elizabeth suddenly shrieked, staring at Tia Dalma. "How did you know about me and Jack?" Her mind was going crazy now. _Oh, Will can't know about it…_Unfortunately, she didn't know that Will already did know. He'd seen it himself as they were abandoning ship.

"Child, relax," Tia Dalma said quietly. "I know all that happens on da Caribbean." She turned back to Barbossa. "Any questions?"

Barbossa looked horrorstruck. "Me ship…" he said, staring at his grubby hands.

"There is nothing that we can do about da Black Pearl," Tia Dalma said, glaring at him with her big eyes. "Every person in this room has agreed on finding Jack. In order to find him you must search and search, sailing to da ends of da earth, and you are the only captain whom I know dat knows these waters such as that."

Barbossa stared at her.

"So," Tia Dalma went on, "you are to set sail today with this crew and the rest of your own crew on your ship and you will search high and low for Jack. As soon as you find him you are to report back here with him. Should you give up on this expedition – dis goes for everybody – your soul shall perish, and you will no longer exist on dis earth."

All eyes were again on Tia Dalma. She glared back at everyone in the room, and to get her point across suddenly stood up.

"Go!" she said loudly. "Leave now! And don't forget your orders!"

Barbossa and the former Black Pearl crew scurried out of her cabin in a hurry, afraid of anything she might do, and they took the rowboat back out. Barbossa weighed the boat down almost too much but they were fine getting there. He rowed their way to his own ship, the Spanish Maiden.

It was a bit of a small ship so sleeping quarters would be a problem. They climbed up its ropes – it was small, but quite nice. It seemed new. Will asked Barbossa, "Where did you get this ship?"

"Eh…borrowed it," Barbossa said with a smile showing signs of lies. He ignored Will and turned around and barked, "CREW! All hands on deck!"

In a flash, there were about thirty men on board the main deck. Analyzing them, Will saw that they could be the perfect crew: they were well-built, tough, and probably disciplined well under Barbossa's rule. As Will surveyed the seven or eight people left from the Black Pearl, he saw that there would be a lot of trouble on the ship…

"…This is me crew," Barbossa introduced them. "I expect that you should all get along…nicely."

Elizabeth fearfully eyed the men before her. Every time she was on a ship full of men there was always trouble because of her. "Cap'n," she said to Barbossa, "where will I be sleeping, then?"

Barbossa looked at her. "Wherever you want, miss. You're on a ship, you'll find a place."

Elizabeth glared at him angrily and looked at Will. He didn't seem to care about the whole issue at the moment and just stared at the tough-looking guys before him. He was frightened that there would be disagreements and fights, not to mention deaths. He gulped.

"Off to work! Movement; I want movement!" Barbossa suddenly yelled, breaking Will out of his trance. Everybody scurried somewhere, trying to find something to attend to. Immediately Will hated this; he just wanted it all to be fine. He wanted to be married to Elizabeth and be living "happily ever after" back home, but now it seemed like that would never happen.

Especially with that wretched kiss he'd seen as they were abandoning the Black Pearl. _How could she betray me like that?_ he wondered angrily, leaning over the railing a bit as the ship got out into open sea. _What if she really loves Jack, and not…not me?_

"Elizabeth!" he called, turning around and looking for his supposed fiancée. He found her and once he got her attention, waved her over. She ran over to him and approached him, standing a bit close.

"What is it?" she asked.

He grunted. "I'd like to talk to you for a bit…" he said to her. "Surely you've got some time?"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...did you like it? Please remember to review it, I'd looooove that. Excited for the next chapter or what? Ha. More soon.**


	2. Hugs & Kisses?

**A/N: So, here it is, chapter two of Ends of the Earth: "Hugs & Kisses?". I had a hard time coming up with a chapter title, and plus it's kind of late night, so...yeah. Enjoy it all anyways, you should probably like it. It still may seem pretty slow but I'll guaruntee you that things pick up in the next chapter. Till then...here you are.

* * *

**

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: THE ENDS OF THE EARTH**

**CHAPTER TWO: HUGS & KISSES?**

"Will…what do you want to talk to me about so badly?" Elizabeth asked Will as he pulled her aside. She stared at him, expressionless, wondering what it was that he had to say.

"Elizabeth…" he said slowly, "I've been thinking…about…you and Jack."

_Oh, no…_Elizabeth though, now scared that he would leave her. Instead of jumping to conclusions she said, "Oh…yes; what about?"

Will squirmed a bit. "I saw you two kissing before we left the Pearl," he said quietly. "I wanted to know…why?" He looked at her through disappointed, almost sad eyes. "Why did you do this to me, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth stared at the floor planks on the main deck. "I…I honestly don't know, Will," she said.

"There has to be a reason," Will said, his voice a tad bit shaky.

She sighed. "This is…hard," she said softly. "Will, I…I don't know, I just…I felt this thing inside of me to do it. It – the kraken – was after Jack, not the ship, and I had to do something to keep Jack on the ship…"

"That's a lie," Will spat, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at her, suddenly angry.

"Will…" She got closer to him and tried to kiss him but he dodged her.

"I don't want any more kisses from you if you're going to be like that," he said. "It's either me or Jack…pick one." He held out his arms as if to say, _Come and get me._

Elizabeth stared at him. "W-What?" she asked.

"You heard me!" Will said, trying to control the tone of his voice. "I don't want to be dating a whore…"

"Will, I am _not_ a whore, and you know that!" she said, her voice getting louder.

"What, do you…d'you just go out and have your fun with other men every night and leave me like this? Huh?" His eyes were wild with anger.

"Will, no, don't take it like this…"

"Why did you kiss Jack?" He glared at her, his eyes red with tiredness.

"I…I did it for us," Elizabeth said, using an excuse that just popped up into her head at that very moment. "That kraken was going after him as I just said, and I had to find a way to distract him and I…I kissed him and then chained him to the mast. He's gone…at least we thought he was."

Will was speechless. He stared at her. "You did this for us?"

"I did this for us!" Elizabeth yelled. "You don't understand it!"

"Maybe I don't!" Will yelled back. "Maybe you should just get rid of me and resort to Jack. You love him, don't you? Not me, right?"

"No, that's not true!" Elizabeth screamed. "You just don't understand…" Tears came to her eyes; she couldn't believe that they were fighting like this. Their relationship was about to fall apart and she knew it, she caused it. She caused this whole thing. It was because of that dumb kiss. She thought about this as she stared at Will.

"No…I don't understand," Will spat, turning and leaning slightly over the ship's railing. "I suppose I just don't."

"Will, don't treat it all this way!" Elizabeth choked, the tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed him by the arms and turned him to face her. "I'm sorry! Just forget it, okay?"

He stared coldly at her, then turned his back on her and walked off, leaving her staring at him, a horrified look on her face.

_Did I just lose him?_ she wondered. She leaned over the railing and let the tears fall out of her eyes as the clouds became just a bit thicker. She looked up as she realized this and saw that it could start raining soon.

"Oh, great…" she whispered. "Just what I need."

The last thing she wanted was a storm to rain on her black parade. The crew was running around the main deck, yelling, "Storm! Prepare for the storm!" and manning their stations, preparing for the heavy rains. The wind picked up and soon, the rain started blowing in, the icy drops hitting Elizabeth in the face.

She screamed and ran to Barbossa's captain's quarters for shelter, not realizing where she had gone. As she turned around to close the door, she heard a voice from behind.

"'Ello, miss."

Horrified, Elizabeth whipped around to see the ugly man standing there, gnawing on an apple. "W-what do you want?" she asked.

"That's the question I should be asking," Barbossa said, beginning to pace back and forth. "What do ye come bargin' in me cabin for, eh?" He eyed her suspiciously. "Got somethin' for me?"

"No…just…the storm outside," she said. "It's too cold and rainy, and the crew needs to work, so I came in here." She shivered and drew her arms to herself, hugging her tight body to try and get herself warm. She tried to hide from Barbossa that she was bothered by Will's words, but unfortunately he figured something was wrong.

"Is there somethin' on yer mind?" he asked in his gruff voice.

Elizabeth wondered why on earth Barbossa would want to know something like that, because it did not seem like him at all. But still, she answered, "No, nothing's wrong." She averted her eyes from him and stared at the floor.

"Nothing is something," Barbossa objected.

"There's nothing bothering me."

"Look me in the eye, lass," Barbossa said. He waited until Elizabeth lifted her head and looked straight into his cold gray eyes and said, "Now, tell me that nothing is wrong."

Looking him in the eye, Elizabeth found that it was impossible to lie to his face. She finally admitted, "Yes, there's something that's…troubling me, if you will."

"Will you tell me?"

"Like you need to know," Elizabeth spat, moving away from him and sitting down at a chair by the table.

"But you should tell the ol' captain," Barbossa said. "After all, I am helping you all go and find Jack. Better be thankful."

"I am thankful, don't get me wrong," Elizabeth said loudly.

"I wasn't gettin' ya wrong," Barbossa said, not realizing how stupid he sounded at the moment. "You can tell ol' Barbossa anything, lass. Go on."

"I don't need to tell you," Elizabeth said. Thunder shook the entire ship and she jumped, scared at the sudden noise. The rain and wind was rocking the ship around from side to side, making her feel a bit queasy. She'd gotten used to it, a little, though.

"But it'd be nice if you did," Barbossa insisted.

"Will you ever give up?" she said. "I'm not telling you!"

"What if I make you?" he growled, taking a knife out of his pocket. Elizabeth fearfully eyed the blade.

"You…you wouldn't," she whispered.

"I would," he said in a dangerous tone. "Tell me, or else."

"Fine," she said, giving in to his devilish ways. "Will and I got in an argument, that's all."

"Over what?"

She was going to object to him asking that but figured it'd be best to just tell him rather than getting stabbed with a knife. "Just…over me and Jack," she said quietly.

"What happened between you and Jack?"

"I…we…we kissed," Elizabeth spat out, feeling completely uncomfortable talking about this with Barbossa.

"I know," he said.

"You know?" Elizabeth said, bewildered. "Then why did you ask?"

"Just to see if you were telling the truth." He smiled a yellow, grubby smile. Every part of him was utterly disgusting; Elizabeth realized this as she stared him up and down. She glared at him angrily.

"Why am I talking to you?"

"Don't ask me about your emotions."

She rolled her eyes at him. _He's so annoying, for a grown man,_ she thought to herself as she looked away from him. _Kind of like Jack…oh, I'm thinking about him…_She realized before that thinking about someone all the time wasn't a good thing – not when you're with someone at the time. If she couldn't get Jack off her mind then she'd know that she was truly in love with him.

She raced out of Barbossa's tiny cabin and into the rain and all, looking for Will. She called out his name over and over again but couldn't find him, and as the rain died down, she found refuge on a small staircase on the main deck, which led up to where the steering wheel was, somewhat like the Black Pearl. She sat with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands and she began sobbing.

_Why does everyone have to know now? Why is Will being so hard-headed? Why is Barbossa being so…_

She didn't even finish her thoughts as she heard someone say, "Elizabeth?" from above.

Elizabeth looked up and to her surprise found Will standing before her. "Will?" she whispered. The rain was blowing with the wind now, but it wasn't as hard as before. Will sat down next to her and said, "I think I should have a word with you."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I don't like this chapter all that much, because of all the stuff I've got planned for this. Bear with me, though, and please review. Alternate ideas and stuff would be cool, like what you would have liked to have seen happen, etc. Expect the next chapter in a couple of days, since I've got school off on Monday. **


	3. The Unthinkable

**A/N: Aagh! I feel like an ass for keeping you all waiting. Well, keeping nobody waiting. I would really like reviews, you know, that's what I write for. Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating lately, I had trouble finishing off this chapter, plus there were exams at school. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy - the third chapter of POTC 3 my version.

* * *

**

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: THE ENDS OF THE EARTH**

**CHAPTER THREE – "THE UNTHINKABLE"**

"I'm sorry."

Elizabeth stared at Will. "Wh-What?" she said in an unbelieving tone.

"I'm…sorry," Will repeated himself. "You know, for being so mean before. I didn't mean to be like that and you know that's not me, Elizabeth. You know who I am." He sighed. "But…will you be honest with me and tell me the real reason you kissed Jack? I promise I won't get mad at you."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "You're going to keep that promise?" she asked.

"Yes." He waited anxiously for her response.

"You won't get mad?"

"I won't get mad!" he said, smiling a bit. "Come on, now, tell me."

She took a deep breath. "Okay," she said slowly. "I'll tell you. Do you remember Jack's compass?"

"The broken one?"

"It's not broken," Elizabeth corrected him, "it actually points to the thing you want most. Jack left me the compass and every time I opened it…it pointed to him."

Will's eyes widened. _Damn it._

"And as we were abandoning ship," Elizabeth went on, "I had this feeling in my gut that I had to do something about it, to satisfy that feeling…and I…I just…kissed him. I had to. I did do it for us, though – I had to get him chained to that ship to keep the kraken from going after us if he went with us."

Will rubbed his forehead. "That's the real reason?" he said quietly.

"That's the real reason," she confirmed in the same tone. "I'm sorry, Will, I really am…"

"It's okay," he said, cutting her off. "Really, it's…it's fine." He got up from the small staircase.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have duties to attend to," Will responded, walking back to his station on the Spanish Maiden, leaving Elizabeth alone.

A couple of hours later they arrived in Tortuga. Elizabeth could hear the happy music from within a mile of the port, and as the pulled in, she could see pirates roaming the streets as always, the men with women or beer, the women trying to look exquisite for the men. Elizabeth had never quite liked Tortuga, for it was the place of chaos among the legion of pirates.

The Spanish Crew raced off of the ship in a hurry and straight to a pub or bar somewhere to fulfill their drinking needs. Elizabeth knew this town only a little bit, so she had to watch her back for any filthy men coming upon her. She lost sight of Will, and her plan had been to stick to him, but now that he was out of her sight she'd have to hang out with Pintel and Ragetti, the last two people on her mind to socialize with.

The two of them seemed ecstatic to be with her the entire time and they walked around the city together, talking endlessly. Elizabeth found them to be decent pirates, not the usual Jack Sparrow-type – annoying, rugged, everything a pirate was. Pintel and Ragetti thought that they were hardcore pirates but they weren't.

Meanwhile, a Spanish Maiden crewman, whose name was Jon Reid, made his way around Tortuga alone that night, carrying a large bottle of rum with him, taking enormous swigs at a time. He went all the way out to the docks and stood on the pier, staring out at the starry sky, wondering how far its limits were.

Then he began to think: _What's this expedition really for? What's the use of finding this Jack Sparrow; I don't even know the man, yet Barbossa insists on going for him…Is it all a trick?_

These thoughts running through his mind, near the end of the night he finally made the decision to give up on the expedition early, deciding that it was useless.

"Fuck this," he muttered, a grin on his face, taking another huge swig of rum.

The grin immediately faded as the clouds overhead swiveled into a strange pattern and the winds grew, blowing in every direction. Thunder crashed and lighting shook, but there was no rain. People on the cobblestone streets began screaming and running for shelter, afraid of a tornado or anything of the like.

Jon Reid stared up into the sky, now with a terrified look on his face. He sensed someone's presence and yelled, "Who's there? Show yourself!" His drunken slurs were drowned out by the howling wind.

_"Joooooonnnathan Reiiiiiid…" _came a familiar, hollow voice.

"Who's there?"

_"Should you give up…your soul shall perish…" _said the spooky voice, a bit of an accent to it.

Thunder clapped, a blinding flash was seen, and there was one final gust of wind, and a piercing scream was heard in the night. The people on the streets stared in horror at the lump on the pier.

"What the hell-?" Will muttered to himself as he ran out of a nearby pub with Barbossa.

"Oh, no…"

The sight of the dead Jon Reid scared them, everyone who saw him. It left the passersby in sheer shock. How often was it that someone got struck by lighting and killed just standing on a dock?

The Spanish Maiden and its crew quickly pulled out of Tortuga, most of them drunk. Will asked Barbossa, "He…he gave up on the search, didn't he?" His voice was tired and he was a bit drunk, which was unusual.

Barbossa stared out at the sea for a moment until he finally nodded. "Yes," he muttered in his tough voice. "He did. Great crewman, Jon…I'll miss him…"

Will went over to the railing and leaned over a bit and watched the water below. He felt like he could have fallen asleep right there as his mind slowed down and he began to get dizzy. He world was spinning and he didn't realize how drunk he was. The moving water confused him and messed with his brain and he vomited into the ocean, emptying his stomach of the past night.

He then collapsed on the floor, Barbossa allowing him to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Feels as though it's a bit short. Oh well. Kind of a dead chapter, if you ask me...Ha. Things will REALLY start picking up soon, though, I promise. Expect chapter 4 soon, but first - anything you kiddies would like to see in this story? Reviews are GREATLY appreciated **


End file.
